Crossover o el dia en que nos conocimos
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: un extraño crosover entre Gundam, Gravitation y algo de aliño Digimontesco.
1. crossover 00

"Ya habían pasado muchos años tras esa tarde. La tarde en que se confesaron todo, se mostraron desnudos unos a otros. Los cinco cambiaron sus identidades, Wufei siguió con los Preventers, aún había idiotas que con un disparo cambiarían el curso de la historia. De Trowa, no se sabía mucho. Heero y Duo continuaban frecuentándose, iban a la misma secundaria, sus nuevas identidades les ayudaron incluso a tener una familia, en el caso de Duo fue adoptado, y cortó su trenza. Por caprichos, claro está, siguiendo un cantante, y se tiñó el pelo rosa. Heero también cambió su personalidad, a pesar que siguió creciendo. Duo nunca dejó de parecer un muchacho, es más, cada vez parecía más un niño. Heero creció aún unos centímetros, casi medio metro, y se dejó crecer el pelo. Se lo tiñó de un color entre colonial y vino, o vino con cobre, que le venía muy bien. De Quatre sabían que estuvo un tiempo en Nueva York, que después volvió, y se hizo cantante famoso. Habían jurado no volver a interrumpirse unos con otros, y para ello habían aceptado la proposición del doctor J de borrar parte de sus memorias. Ahora si bien no recordaban la guerra, a veces tenían pesadillas, pero casi todo parecía ya olvidado.

Como mencioné antes, Sólo Heero y Duo habían acordado seguirse viendo, pero ya no como amantes, sino como amigos. Habían estado en la misma secundaria y preparatoria, y cambiado sus nombres. Heero lo había seleccionado antes de borrarse a uno no tan distinto. Hiro lo seguía llamando baka, pero era porque lo seguía siendo. Se había puesto Hiroshi. Duo no se eligió Shuichi Shindou, Heero lo eligió por el parecido con Shinigami. Un día se reencontraron con Quatre, que había cambiado su nombre sólo aquí en la tierra. Ahora tenía más edad. Como Heero y Duo habían aceptado entrar al experimento de congelamiento, habían quedado un poco más atrás. Trowa también lo había hecho, había ido tras su hermana quien tenía una acaudalada familia y lo habían adoptado. Con Quatre viajó a Nueva York, donde hechos muy turbios cambiaron para siempre su amistad. Ahora, los nombres de Quatre y Trowa son… ¡Sí! Touga y Eiri. Jajajaja.

Al reencontrarse de ésa forma, la verdad como Hiro veía mucho anime, y vagamente recordaba ciertas cosas se preguntó si una diosa no habría resucitado a todos en otra época. Touga era un productor de música, había tenido gran fama años atrás, ellos mismos habían sido sus seguidores. Eiri se había vuelto escritor. Según Hiro un escritor muy malo, de novelas de amor. Idiota, es como burlarse de los demás. No sé cómo alguien que escribe novelas de amor puede ganarse un premio de literatura. Aparte, siendo reconocido en su tiempo, y popular entre amas de casa, no debía resultar demasiado bueno. Un escritor cuando es bueno, siempre es rechazado. Es odiado. Especialmente por su familia, porque ha de romper con las reglas preescritas para lo que se debe y no hacer. Eiri no lo había hecho, pero Shindou nunca lo comprendería así… Es más, nunca comprendería porqué de nada. Era cantante porque tenía buena voz, y porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Me refiero a que era demasiado idiota para estudiar… Algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a Yuki, que era demasiado para los profes. Casi siempre le bajaban la nota porque no entendían lo que escribía, o porque sus ideas le chocaban… además, creía que Wufei se había transformado en Tat…"

Yuki dejó en paz la computadora, porque la cabeza le estaba matando. Su obsesión por Gundam ya estaba llegando a límites que el propio Shu no comprendería. Seguramente el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Cansancio de qué? Los escritores no tenían por qué cansarse, simplemente se la pasan tecleando todo el día. A veces salía a caminar para escaparse de sí mismo, o para recorrerse más allá de las fronteras preestablecidas. Asqueaba vivir en un mundo donde lo único acerca de lo que se podía escribir era del amor, porque ya no había problemas políticos. Ni siquiera de intolerancia, en el 195 AC se les habría expulsado de la tierra por ser pareja. Pero ya ésos tiempos habían pasado… ¡Qué estaba diciendo! Santo cielo, casi hablaba como si él fuera el Trowa de verdad… Aunque a veces sentía que Duo le gustaba… demonios… otra vez… salió al balcón a respirar, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Una manera muy sana de vivir para un asmático. Casi nunca su enfermedad daba molestias, una que otra tosida durante el día, pero a veces el pecho se le tapaba. La cerveza y lo que tomaba junto con los cigarros no eran muy buenas medicinas, pero la vida de bohemio, pasearse de noche solo buscando un buen sitio donde bailar, etc, etc. Se sentó en el piso del balcón, y sintió la llave girar dentro de la cerradura de la puerta. No había sentido los pasos. 

-¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Yuki?

-Estoy aquí, ven. 

-qué raro.

-Qué cosa es raro ¿Qué esté en casa a esta hora?

-No, que me pidas que vaya. ¿y tu trabajo?

-Ahora soy yo quien no puede hacer nada. Estoy en blanco. Y tú, no te sentí hoy…

-Ehhhh… Esteeeee….. Pues es que no salí. Me quedé gravando desde la semana pasada.

--_-U Ops, no me había dado cuenta.

-  T_T No me quieres…

-Yo no he dicho eso- La voz de Yuki sonó algo brusca.

-Pero no te fijaste… 

-Me avisaste que estarías allí el fin de semana. Pero hoy es martes…

-Sí.

-¿Trabajaste duro? ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

-¿Me… Me pides que hable? Realmente debes estar falto de inspiración. –Shindou se quedó mirándolo con las manos hasta las muñecas muy pegadas al torso, usaba esa camisa corta sobre una polera, rayados, y un short… lo de siempre, pero sus dedos estaban tirados hacia fuera. –Mira, nos fue bien, trabajamos muy duro. Como siempre, vengo muy cansado, y hambriento…

-¿Te parece si pides comida china? Prometiste que si ganabas ese premio de canto...

-Mh, lo siento, aún no tengo el dinero. Tengo… Mh, lo suficiente para ir al estudio mañana. T.T

-Yo tampoco. Estoy sin nada. En blanco la mente y los bolsillos. Ve a ver si hay algo para comer.

-Para qué, aquí sólo hay café, licor, y cerveza. Ah, y cigarrillos. Yo como en el estudio…

-Demonios. Mica no está, y Touga… es una opción desagradable… 

-Hiro…

-Es peor.

-No, Hiro suele guardar dinero para emergencias. Iré y le pediré prestado, cuando me den lo del concurso, le pagaré. 

-Esto… Es terrible. 

-¡La Ri Hoo! Estoy en casa, hermano- Tatsuha llegó con su aire de tontería a interrumpirles. (BRF! Hermanos…)

-¿Traes comida? ¿O dinero?

-Vaya, hermano, qué manera de saludar es ésa. 

-ninguna, idiota. 

Bueno, pero sí, si traigo. ¿Necesitan dinero?

Shuichi miraba los paquetes de cartón de Tatsuha con saliva en la boca. Casi como mirando una foto de Yuki que había en el estudio. Yuki se limpió la boca, desde donde escapaba también su fluido bucal. Pero su estómago resolvió hacerse sentir.

-¿Tienen hambre? ¿Quieren dinero?

Expectación. La primera vez que la mente perdida de Tatsuha parecía funcionar desde hacía años. 

-Sí.

-Parale, baka, ¿qué quieres?

-Esto será suyo si… ¡Me llevan mañana al estudio! 

-¿al estudio?

-Si, quiero ver a Ryuichi, mi dios… -Juntó las manos en el pecho, se le pusieron rosas detrás, comenzó a dar vueltas. Shuichi musitó de acuerdo, al juntar las manos soltó las bolsas, con Yuki sin sacarlo de su coma empezaron a comer.

-Mh, esta bueno.

-Mh, sacando las cuentas, ya sólo como cuando tú estás. Uh, los medicamentos…

-¿Los tomaste?

-Mh, sí.

-Kamisama… Ryu-chan…

-No hacen bien con cerveza, creo que pierden el efecto. –no les importaba hablar con la boca llena.

-Sakuma… Kamisama…

-Mh, mierda. Las cagué.

-No importa. ¿Oye, no quieres un poco?

-Eh? –Tatsuha pareció despertar del coma que lo había tenido bailando por toda la habitación. -¡Se lo comieron todo!

-No, aún queda. Toma. Trajiste para un ejército.

-Mh, ahora que recuerdo, Tohga venía en camino…

Yuki pareció vomitar al oirlo.

-¡qué dijiste!

-Que…

-¿Porqué tanto alboroto, Yuki?

-Es que… Tú no sabes ni te das cuenta de nada, ¿Verdad?

-Mh… Soy el único baka aquí… -Miró a Tatsuha- la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Mh.

-Ohayo. –Saludó Tohma. 

-Wuaah!!

-Wuaah!!

-ewk!

-¿De dónde saliste? –Un Yuki asustado miró la puerta cerrada, no había escuchado que la abrieran. 

-De la xuxa.

-¿qué?

-De la xuxa de mi madre.

-Noo, te pregunté por dónde entraste… - la paciencia de Yuki no era mucha…

-Por donde quise. Además, viene Hiroshi conmigo.

-¿Hiroshi?

-Sospechó que te morirías de hambre, par de vagos.

-Mh, oye, Shuichi, ¿comiste bien?

-Si jejejejeje…

-Me parece… ahora…

Sonó el teléfono, y todos quedaron callados. Ése no era el de la sala. Era otro, que un vago recuerdo les hacía vibrar en el cerebro. Era una orden dictada a su inconsciente. Finalmente Hiro contestó.

-Bien, vamos hacia allá. –Cortó. – es el Doctor J y su equipo. 

En los ojos de Heero se percibió un cambio de tono, de vida, volvió a ser Heero. Shuichi lo miró sin comprender. Yuki había bajado la cabeza, y la mirada de un ser completo apareció. Con Tatsuha ocurrió lo mismo. Toha sonrió como siempre. Entonces, como una ola algo apareció pujando desde su interior. Soltó una gran risotada.

-Y no fueron felices para siempre. ¿Qué mosco les habrá picado? 

_¿Qué pasaría si un día tienes un sueño, y crees que es la realidad? ¿Qué pasaría si descubres que ése sueño es real? ¿Cómo distinguirías el mundo real del imaginario? _

-No lo sé. –Tatsuha tomó su celular, y dijo:-Muy bien, Doctor Neo, conéctenos.

Aparecieron en el centro de la torre de Tokio, vestidos de negro. Se encontraron con sus alter-ego, separados y guardados en cerebros digitales desde hacía tiempo atrás. Un desgarre en los sistemas provocó su pérdida, pero algo los había activado. El de Duo, of course, nunca volvió. (Jeje je) (naka naka) (¿y para qué lo mencionas, si nunca existió? Además, Quatre lo tenía en el culo.)

Duo: Chicos, lamentamos tener que despertarlos de su hermoso sueño…

Shuichi: Bien, yo deseaba ser despertado en medio de él, pero así…

Heero: El punto es que en este sitio, y a esta hora, el año 1999 se produjo una gran ruptura en el tiempo. En el 2002 se repitió, y ahora, como si hubiesen comido demasiados aliños esta zona de tiempo, se repite la historia tal como eructo. Estamos, chicos, en el 2003. 

Wufei: Pero no es el lugar. El lugar está en otra torre, una gran polis, pero sin tantos edificios. Serán transportados por ése arco iris junto con otros 10 o 11 niños…

Shuichi: ¿Iremos a la misión con niños? 

Yuki: Otros, querrás decir.

Shuichi: Yuki (reclamando) VoV

- Vamos, nos esperan. -Dijeron los gundams boys al unísono. Caminaron hacia cada alter ego para fusionarse de una forma muy decidida. 

-Auch! (general) –chocaron contra sus frentes.

-eso dolió.

-¿Quién manda a fusionarse de ese modo?

Heero: Revisaré. Se metió a su laptop.

Shuichi: Se parece a alguien que yo conozco (se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, Yuki lo mira entendiendo la indirecta)

Duo: ah, si, me imagino que ése rubio es Heero en su mente.

Trowa: No, soy yo.

Duo: Vaya, no me hubiera imaginado tan enamorado de otro chico… Menos de Trowa…

Shuichi se sonroja. Yuki sigue fumando. Observa unos chicos que hay más allá. Heero les echa un vistazo. Todos vigilan. 

Heero: Ellos son. Nos guiarán por el arco iris. ¿Ven que entre ellos hay uno que parece druida? Es nuestro guía.

Duo y Shuichi, a un tiempo: ¿Qué es druida?

El resto: -_- U Duo tenía que ser.

Duo y Shuichi: (Con las mejillas infladas) ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Touma y Quatre se miran y se encogen de hombros. Se entienden. Ambos obsesionados por el mismo ser: Trowa por un lado, y Yuki por el otro. Wufei observa avergonzado a Tatsuha, y le había empezado a reprender por no ser buen guerrero.

Heero cerró su laptop, y se dirigió a Hiro. (sonaría confuso, ne?) 

Heero: Hola. (al señor Gennai –Doctor J) 

_Nota de autora: -_-U , Im crazy, sorry. _Really crazy. Im scared by myself. __

Señor J: hola, chicosgundamelegidosporsugravitation. Les saludo. Los presento (… bla bla…) Deben ir a Santiago de Chile, buscar el CD perdido, este tiene la dirección de Lain que está aquí en Japon, y en la red, ir a un castillo de alemania, hay allí un museo donde hay un pergamino que tiene la clave de la página de lain, ella es la clave, así que no lo olviden, después van a Francia, hay unos Digimons que molestan, pasan por Italia, se comen una pizza, son buenas allá, y se van a Mexico. Me traen un par de tacos, y vuelven. ¿Entendido?

Heero: misión acep… ¿Oye, para qué hay que traerte tacos y pizzas?

Señor Jennai: no cuestiones.

Surgen reclamos, abucheos y demases como "Oiga, si, debo ir a…"

Doctor Gennai: ya, se van los cabros de mierda, o los pongos en la red como maricones.

_Nota de autora: ¿Se callaron? Obviamente no, esto se supone es Yaoi…¿Sabían que significa Hueco? Jajaja. _

Bueno, bueno, van de viaje. Pero no saben que tengo las maletas listas… Me voy con ellos. 

¿quieren venir?

Mi correo es jakito_kun@hotmail.com

@_@

I'm crazy, I know


	2. crossover 01

"Ya habían pasado muchos años tras esa tarde. La tarde en que se confesaron todo, se mostraron desnudos unos a otros. Los cinco cambiaron sus identidades, Wufei siguió con los Preventers, aún había idiotas que con un disparo cambiarían el curso de la historia. De Trowa, no se sabía mucho. Heero y Duo continuaban frecuentándose, iban a la misma secundaria, sus nuevas identidades les ayudaron incluso a tener una familia, en el caso de Duo fue adoptado, y cortó su trenza. Por caprichos, claro está, siguiendo un cantante, y se tiñó el pelo rosa. Heero también cambió su personalidad, a pesar que siguió creciendo. Duo nunca dejó de parecer un muchacho, es más, cada vez parecía más un niño. Heero creció aún unos centímetros, casi medio metro, y se dejó crecer el pelo. Se lo tiñó de un color entre colonial y vino, o vino con cobre, que le venía muy bien. De Quatre sabían que estuvo un tiempo en Nueva York, que después volvió, y se hizo cantante famoso. Habían jurado no volver a interrumpirse unos con otros, y para ello habían aceptado la proposición del doctor J de borrar parte de sus memorias. Ahora si bien no recordaban la guerra, a veces tenían pesadillas, pero casi todo parecía ya olvidado.

Como mencioné antes, Sólo Heero y Duo habían acordado seguirse viendo, pero ya no como amantes, sino como amigos. Habían estado en la misma secundaria y preparatoria, y cambiado sus nombres. Heero lo había seleccionado antes de borrarse a uno no tan distinto. Hiro lo seguía llamando baka, pero era porque lo seguía siendo. Se había puesto Hiroshi. Duo no se eligió Shuichi Shindou, Heero lo eligió por el parecido con Shinigami. Un día se reencontraron con Quatre, que había cambiado su nombre sólo aquí en la tierra. Ahora tenía más edad. Como Heero y Duo habían aceptado entrar al experimento de congelamiento, habían quedado un poco más atrás. Trowa también lo había hecho, había ido tras su hermana quien tenía una acaudalada familia y lo habían adoptado. Con Quatre viajó a Nueva York, donde hechos muy turbios cambiaron para siempre su amistad. Ahora, los nombres de Quatre y Trowa son… ¡Sí! Touga y Eiri. Jajajaja.

Al reencontrarse de ésa forma, la verdad como Hiro veía mucho anime, y vagamente recordaba ciertas cosas se preguntó si una diosa no habría resucitado a todos en otra época. Touga era un productor de música, había tenido gran fama años atrás, ellos mismos habían sido sus seguidores. Eiri se había vuelto escritor. Según Hiro un escritor muy malo, de novelas de amor. Idiota, es como burlarse de los demás. No sé cómo alguien que escribe novelas de amor puede ganarse un premio de literatura. Aparte, siendo reconocido en su tiempo, y popular entre amas de casa, no debía resultar demasiado bueno. Un escritor cuando es bueno, siempre es rechazado. Es odiado. Especialmente por su familia, porque ha de romper con las reglas preescritas para lo que se debe y no hacer. Eiri no lo había hecho, pero Shindou nunca lo comprendería así… Es más, nunca comprendería porqué de nada. Era cantante porque tenía buena voz, y porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Me refiero a que era demasiado idiota para estudiar… Algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a Yuki, que era demasiado para los profes. Casi siempre le bajaban la nota porque no entendían lo que escribía, o porque sus ideas le chocaban… además, creía que Wufei se había transformado en Tat…"

Yuki dejó en paz la computadora, porque la cabeza le estaba matando. Su obsesión por Gundam ya estaba llegando a límites que el propio Shu no comprendería. Seguramente el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Cansancio de qué? Los escritores no tenían por qué cansarse, simplemente se la pasan tecleando todo el día. A veces salía a caminar para escaparse de sí mismo, o para recorrerse más allá de las fronteras preestablecidas. Asqueaba vivir en un mundo donde lo único acerca de lo que se podía escribir era del amor, porque ya no había problemas políticos. Ni siquiera de intolerancia, en el 195 AC se les habría expulsado de la tierra por ser pareja. Pero ya ésos tiempos habían pasado… ¡Qué estaba diciendo! Santo cielo, casi hablaba como si él fuera el Trowa de verdad… Aunque a veces sentía que Duo le gustaba… demonios… otra vez… salió al balcón a respirar, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Una manera muy sana de vivir para un asmático. Casi nunca su enfermedad daba molestias, una que otra tosida durante el día, pero a veces el pecho se le tapaba. La cerveza y lo que tomaba junto con los cigarros no eran muy buenas medicinas, pero la vida de bohemio, pasearse de noche solo buscando un buen sitio donde bailar, etc, etc. Se sentó en el piso del balcón, y sintió la llave girar dentro de la cerradura de la puerta. No había sentido los pasos. 

-¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Yuki?

-Estoy aquí, ven. 

-qué raro.

-Qué cosa es raro ¿Qué esté en casa a esta hora?

-No, que me pidas que vaya. ¿y tu trabajo?

-Ahora soy yo quien no puede hacer nada. Estoy en blanco. Y tú, no te sentí hoy…

-Ehhhh… Esteeeee….. Pues es que no salí. Me quedé gravando desde la semana pasada.

--_-U Ops, no me había dado cuenta.

-  T_T No me quieres…

-Yo no he dicho eso- La voz de Yuki sonó algo brusca.

-Pero no te fijaste… 

-Me avisaste que estarías allí el fin de semana. Pero hoy es martes…

-Sí.

-¿Trabajaste duro? ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

-¿Me… Me pides que hable? Realmente debes estar falto de inspiración. –Shindou se quedó mirándolo con las manos hasta las muñecas muy pegadas al torso, usaba esa camisa corta sobre una polera, rayados, y un short… lo de siempre, pero sus dedos estaban tirados hacia fuera. –Mira, nos fue bien, trabajamos muy duro. Como siempre, vengo muy cansado, y hambriento…

-¿Te parece si pides comida china? Prometiste que si ganabas ese premio de canto...

-Mh, lo siento, aún no tengo el dinero. Tengo… Mh, lo suficiente para ir al estudio mañana. T.T

-Yo tampoco. Estoy sin nada. En blanco la mente y los bolsillos. Ve a ver si hay algo para comer.

-Para qué, aquí sólo hay café, licor, y cerveza. Ah, y cigarrillos. Yo como en el estudio…

-Demonios. Mica no está, y Touga… es una opción desagradable… 

-Hiro…

-Es peor.

-No, Hiro suele guardar dinero para emergencias. Iré y le pediré prestado, cuando me den lo del concurso, le pagaré. 

-Esto… Es terrible. 

-¡La Ri Hoo! Estoy en casa, hermano- Tatsuha llegó con su aire de tontería a interrumpirles. (BRF! Hermanos…)

-¿Traes comida? ¿O dinero?

-Vaya, hermano, qué manera de saludar es ésa. 

-ninguna, idiota. 

Bueno, pero sí, si traigo. ¿Necesitan dinero?

Shuichi miraba los paquetes de cartón de Tatsuha con saliva en la boca. Casi como mirando una foto de Yuki que había en el estudio. Yuki se limpió la boca, desde donde escapaba también su fluido bucal. Pero su estómago resolvió hacerse sentir.

-¿Tienen hambre? ¿Quieren dinero?

Expectación. La primera vez que la mente perdida de Tatsuha parecía funcionar desde hacía años. 

-Sí.

-Parale, baka, ¿qué quieres?

-Esto será suyo si… ¡Me llevan mañana al estudio! 

-¿al estudio?

-Si, quiero ver a Ryuichi, mi dios… -Juntó las manos en el pecho, se le pusieron rosas detrás, comenzó a dar vueltas. Shuichi musitó de acuerdo, al juntar las manos soltó las bolsas, con Yuki sin sacarlo de su coma empezaron a comer.

-Mh, esta bueno.

-Mh, sacando las cuentas, ya sólo como cuando tú estás. Uh, los medicamentos…

-¿Los tomaste?

-Mh, sí.

-Kamisama… Ryu-chan…

-No hacen bien con cerveza, creo que pierden el efecto. –no les importaba hablar con la boca llena.

-Sakuma… Kamisama…

-Mh, mierda. Las cagué.

-No importa. ¿Oye, no quieres un poco?

-Eh? –Tatsuha pareció despertar del coma que lo había tenido bailando por toda la habitación. -¡Se lo comieron todo!

-No, aún queda. Toma. Trajiste para un ejército.

-Mh, ahora que recuerdo, Tohga venía en camino…

Yuki pareció vomitar al oirlo.

-¡qué dijiste!

-Que…

-¿Porqué tanto alboroto, Yuki?

-Es que… Tú no sabes ni te das cuenta de nada, ¿Verdad?

-Mh… Soy el único baka aquí… -Miró a Tatsuha- la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Mh.

-Ohayo. –Saludó Tohma. 

-Wuaah!!

-Wuaah!!

-ewk!

-¿De dónde saliste? –Un Yuki asustado miró la puerta cerrada, no había escuchado que la abrieran. 

-De la xuxa.

-¿qué?

-De la xuxa de mi madre.

-Noo, te pregunté por dónde entraste… - la paciencia de Yuki no era mucha…

-Por donde quise. Además, viene Hiroshi conmigo.

-¿Hiroshi?

-Sospechó que te morirías de hambre, par de vagos.

-Mh, oye, Shuichi, ¿comiste bien?

-Si jejejejeje…

-Me parece… ahora…

Sonó el teléfono, y todos quedaron callados. Ése no era el de la sala. Era otro, que un vago recuerdo les hacía vibrar en el cerebro. Era una orden dictada a su inconsciente. Finalmente Hiro contestó.

-Bien, vamos hacia allá. –Cortó. – es el Doctor J y su equipo. 

En los ojos de Heero se percibió un cambio de tono, de vida, volvió a ser Heero. Shuichi lo miró sin comprender. Yuki había bajado la cabeza, y la mirada de un ser completo apareció. Con Tatsuha ocurrió lo mismo. Toha sonrió como siempre. Entonces, como una ola algo apareció pujando desde su interior. Soltó una gran risotada.

-Y no fueron felices para siempre. ¿Qué mosco les habrá picado? 

_¿Qué pasaría si un día tienes un sueño, y crees que es la realidad? ¿Qué pasaría si descubres que ése sueño es real? ¿Cómo distinguirías el mundo real del imaginario? _

-No lo sé. –Tatsuha tomó su celular, y dijo:-Muy bien, Doctor Neo, conéctenos.

Aparecieron en el centro de la torre de Tokio, vestidos de negro. Se encontraron con sus alter-ego, separados y guardados en cerebros digitales desde hacía tiempo atrás. Un desgarre en los sistemas provocó su pérdida, pero algo los había activado. El de Duo, of course, nunca volvió. (Jeje je) (naka naka) (¿y para qué lo mencionas, si nunca existió? Además, Quatre lo tenía en el culo.)

Duo: Chicos, lamentamos tener que despertarlos de su hermoso sueño…

Shuichi: Bien, yo deseaba ser despertado en medio de él, pero así…

Heero: El punto es que en este sitio, y a esta hora, el año 1999 se produjo una gran ruptura en el tiempo. En el 2002 se repitió, y ahora, como si hubiesen comido demasiados aliños esta zona de tiempo, se repite la historia tal como eructo. Estamos, chicos, en el 2003. 

Wufei: Pero no es el lugar. El lugar está en otra torre, una gran polis, pero sin tantos edificios. Serán transportados por ése arco iris junto con otros 10 o 11 niños…

Shuichi: ¿Iremos a la misión con niños? 

Yuki: Otros, querrás decir.

Shuichi: Yuki (reclamando) VoV

- Vamos, nos esperan. -Dijeron los gundams boys al unísono. Caminaron hacia cada alter ego para fusionarse de una forma muy decidida. 

-Auch! (general) –chocaron contra sus frentes.

-eso dolió.

-¿Quién manda a fusionarse de ese modo?

Heero: Revisaré. Se metió a su laptop.

Shuichi: Se parece a alguien que yo conozco (se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, Yuki lo mira entendiendo la indirecta)

Duo: ah, si, me imagino que ése rubio es Heero en su mente.

Trowa: No, soy yo.

Duo: Vaya, no me hubiera imaginado tan enamorado de otro chico… Menos de Trowa…

Shuichi se sonroja. Yuki sigue fumando. Observa unos chicos que hay más allá. Heero les echa un vistazo. Todos vigilan. 

Heero: Ellos son. Nos guiarán por el arco iris. ¿Ven que entre ellos hay uno que parece druida? Es nuestro guía.

Duo y Shuichi, a un tiempo: ¿Qué es druida?

El resto: -_- U Duo tenía que ser.

Duo y Shuichi: (Con las mejillas infladas) ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Touma y Quatre se miran y se encogen de hombros. Se entienden. Ambos obsesionados por el mismo ser: Trowa por un lado, y Yuki por el otro. Wufei observa avergonzado a Tatsuha, y le había empezado a reprender por no ser buen guerrero.

Heero cerró su laptop, y se dirigió a Hiro. (sonaría confuso, ne?) 

Heero: Hola. (al señor Gennai –Doctor J) 

_Nota de autora: -_-U , Im crazy, sorry. _Really crazy. Im scared by myself. __

Señor J: hola, chicosgundamelegidosporsugravitation. Les saludo. Los presento (… bla bla…) Deben ir a Santiago de Chile, buscar el CD perdido, este tiene la dirección de Lain que está aquí en Japon, y en la red, ir a un castillo de alemania, hay allí un museo donde hay un pergamino que tiene la clave de la página de lain, ella es la clave, así que no lo olviden, después van a Francia, hay unos Digimons que molestan, pasan por Italia, se comen una pizza, son buenas allá, y se van a Mexico. Me traen un par de tacos, y vuelven. ¿Entendido?

Heero: misión acep… ¿Oye, para qué hay que traerte tacos y pizzas?

Señor Jennai: no cuestiones.

Surgen reclamos, abucheos y demases como "Oiga, si, debo ir a…"

Doctor Gennai: ya, se van los cabros de mierda, o los pongos en la red como maricones.

_Nota de autora: ¿Se callaron? Obviamente no, esto se supone es Yaoi…¿Sabían que significa Hueco? Jajaja. _

Bueno, bueno, van de viaje. Pero no saben que tengo las maletas listas… Me voy con ellos. 

¿quieren venir?

Mi correo es jakito_kun@hotmail.com

@_@

I'm crazy, I know


	3. crossover 02

Junta. Terapia de Grupo.

Le recogió el pelo húmedo sobre las sienes, a causa del calor y la fiebre, que ya parecía haber cesado. El chico aún dormido sonrió como respuesta a la caricia, y susurró un nombre que no podía ser oído por nadie más. lo cubrió con la manta, y el trenzado se arropó aún más, quedando en posición fetal. Los ojos prusianos que lo observaban no sabían que pensar. Prusiano no es sólo un color, una variedad de azul, es la tradición de soldado perfecto que morirá por lo que escoja. 

-¿Sigue afiebrado? –sonrió desde el vano de la puerta uno de sus compañeros. Se sintió como pillado en falta.

-No, ya le bajó la fiebre. -Se volteó a ver el trenzado. Ya deberían haber llegado.

-Wufei viene conmigo. Fue en busca de más comida. 

-Bien. ¿Y Quatre?

Le miró buscando una señal, algo que le confirmara su error. La mirada de su compañero le hizo estallar en carcajadas, que acabaron por despertar a Duo.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-No, está bien. Ah!- Se desperezó como un gatito, estirándose y bostezando- que bien dormí.

-Creo que lloverá. -Trowa miró hacia fuera impaciente. La cabaña era muy pequeña, casi a como estaba acostumbrado. Mugrosa, se podía decir. Sólo la cama donde descansaba Duo era blanca. Había una mesa pequeña a la cabecera, y a su lado, otra silla. Arriba de la cama había una ventana disimulada con un visillo, frente la puerta, donde se apoyaba el 'peli tieso'. Del otro lado, otras cuatro sillas y una mesa redonda. Heero se acomodó a los pies de la cama.

-¿Porqué lo dices? Hay un lindo día.

-Heero está extraño.

-Mh. ¿Y cuándo no?

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-oh, vamos, eres un tipo muy raro. Incluso me trajiste aquí.

-No. Llegó a mi señal un mensaje que viniera aquí. Creí que era trabajo. Y te encontré.

-eh… Creí que eras tú el que me llamaba… Además recién dijiste que ya deberían…

-Haber llegado. Lo decía para saber si eras tú…

-Ah, y contesté en parte tu pregunta. No he sabido de él.

-Ya veo. 

El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

-Y yo ¿qué hago aquí?

-Como quieres que lo sepa, Baka.

-Oh, vamos, no eres un soldado sabelotodo, deberías saberlo. Además, me siento sucio…- Heero lo miró sin comprender.-sudado, quiero decir. 

-Trowa mencionó algo de la fiebre.

-Parecía convaleciente.

-No es muy buena excusa.

El chico de pelo negro que irrumpió en el cuarto traía bolsas de papel en sus brazos.

-¡Comida! Traje algo interesante.

-Vaya, ¿De ver o de comer?

-¿Con tus impertinencias de nuevo, Yui? Ya sabes, cualquier día…

-no cuentes con mi Heavy Arms…

-Ni con mi Death Side. Los estallamos.

-No se lo pedí. No pienso volver a manejar un Suit. 

-No decía en un Suit, el Guerrero Nataku ahora descansa en Ku ei rin, la cuna del dragón…

-De ello supongo que lo despedazaste, como todos nosotros.

-Algo así, maldito norteamericano profano.

-Vaya, vaya, supongo que con sus amables palabras dignas de un diplomático me demuestra no ser mi desconocido enfermero.

-Yo sólo vine porque escuché el mensaje, y Trowa también.

-Parece que se hablan mucho, eh?

-Tanto como tú con Yui.

-Vaya, mientras conversamos, podemos escuchar la interesante palabrería entre Trowa y Heero.

-Hola chicos.

Más que una sombra era una luz este muñeco. Lindo. Y traía cosas en la mano.

-Descartando sólo me queda Quatre. ¡Eres tú!

-Duo, ¡Eres un genio! No lo había pensado. –Heero estaba apoyado en la pared.

-Si Duo. Caíste en manos de una de mis hermanas, ella te trajo hasta aquí, y usó la frecuencia para avisar a los demás. No creí que vinieran… Y no sé porqué el lugar. Aun se teme la llegada de rebeldes a la zona.

-Y es doble acierto atrapar, o poner de su bando a los pilotos Gundam…

-Algo así. No hace falta al parecer. En todo caso, sólo una vez habíamos estado juntos. Los cinco.

-Tan sentimental como siempre. –Wufei se arisco contra la pared. –no sé quién fue el inútil que te eligió como soldado, eres pésimo, apuesto para quedar bien con tu padre. 

-Mi padre siempre estuvo en contra de que yo fuera piloto. Era una pacifista. –dejó las cosas sobre el velador para sentarse en la silla. Duo se sentó en la cama.

-Ahora que recuerdo… el padre nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo en que yo fuese un asesino. Ni yo. El científico me reclutó simplemente porque entré a ratear a su base. –Sus compañeros lo miraron.

-¿Tenías padre, Duo?- La pregunta del prusiano sorprendió a todos. Notaron a dónde iban.  

-No, si te refieres a mi progenitor. 

-Wufei y Trowa tomaron sillas, y se sentaron frente a la cama. Heero se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y Quatre se acercó. 

-¿Así que quieren escuchar mi historia, eh? La diré si me juran que luego hablarán de ustedes.

Se miraron. Eran cinco chicos que tenían sólo una cosa en común: Haber formado parte de la operación Meteoro. 

-Si no sale de aquí… -Heero se aventuró- Hecho.

-Bien. Lo juro. -Trowa no dudó un segundo.

-Me parece bien. La historia de un guerrero no tiene porqué morir con él. –Wu como siempre.

-Bien, aunque me parece que los aburriré con mi relato.-la timidez del lindo se reflejaba en su boca.

-No digas eso, Quatre. Bien, no sé, pregúntenme algo… 

-Te había preguntado ya, si tuviste padre…

-Supongo que sí, de alguna parte tuve que salir. Pero en mis recuerdos más tempranos sólo estaba la pandilla. Ahí estaba un chico cuyo nombre no recuerdo… Solo, creo… Murió en una epidemia, él fue quién me llamó Duo. No sé porqué. En una redada, nos llevaron a casa del padre Maxwell, una iglesia. Allí, las monjas y él me cuidaron, en vista que no fui adoptado como los demás… seguro por mi gran bocota… jaja. –Sus compañeros lo observaron un momento. En los ojos de Quatre se leía compasión. Trowa y Wufei, nada. Él se había emocionado, sus ojos se nublaron. Heero lo miraba fijamente. No se podía decir qué pensaba. Nadie lo había querido, más que el padre. Las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos y que estuvieron a punto de romper su sonrisa se auto comieron. 

-Algo curioso me ocurrió mientras estaba en la prueba para ser piloto de Oz, un poco antes del Mercurio y del Bayeic, y es que me tocó disparar al tu Deathside…

-si, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Así que fuiste tú el Bastardo que le disparó…

-Quería saber eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cómo te sentías respecto a ello.

-mh, no lo sé, si hubiera estado en tu lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Era su deber como soldado. –Interrumpió Wufei. –ahora sigue con tu historia. Así que ese padre te rió, se podría decir, y dónde entra allí el proyecto…

-Espera, espera. Esto no lo he hablado nunca con nadie, es difícil para mí…

-Si, ya veo…

-¡Heero!

-No lo digo por molestar.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tuviste padres, familia?

-No, nada de eso. Pero estás tú contando.

-Mh. Como les decía, era un ratero hasta que se cansaron, y me llevaron el padre Maxwell. Allí estuve en su orfanato, e iba a la escuela junto con los demás. –Sonrie, perdido en sus recuerdos. –siempre fui un chico muy problemático, me metía en cada problema… pero el padre siempre me defendía. Decía que no importaba, que no me dejara lavar el cerebro…Pasé allí dos años, felices tiempos. Y entonces llegó de nuevo la guerra. Entraron y saquearon todo. El padre se opuso. Dijeron que nos dejarían si tuvieran un Movil Suit… Me ofrecí llevárselos con tal que se fueran. Ellos eran los únicos que se habían preocupado de mí… -Ahora Duo lloraba sin importarle nada. Sintió que alguien apretaba su cabeza entre el codo y el pecho. Miró, y era Heero. Se secó las lágrimas.- ¿Patético, no? Tal como decía el doctor K, soy sólo un patético intento de piloto. Le llevé el movil…

-¿Tendrías como nueve años?

-No recuerdo. Pero ni pendejos tenía, así que supongo… 

-¿Robaste un Suit tan niño? Vaya.

-Como les decía, mi gran talento es exasperar a mis enemigos con mi bocota, y el otro, robar. Cuando volví, la capilla y el orfanato, todo estaba destruido, y casi no había sobrevivientes. Fue cuando volví a robar comida, que el doctor me capturó. Dijo que era sorprendente que hubiera entrado hasta allí, así que me entrenó. Cuando llegó la orden de la operación Meteoro, no podía dejar de pensar que sería yo quien asesinara a la gente tal como asesinaron a todos.

-Tomaste el nombre de Maxwell, entonces. Y lo de Shinigami… Es que si era un padre, era de la iglesia católica, no existen Shinigami o algo similar…

-Fue algo que me enseño el mismo chico, el líder de mi pandilla. Y luego el padre me intentó enseñar su doctrina, pero yo nunca creí en dios. 

-¿Nunca creíste en dios, pero sí en el Dios de la muerte?

-Es que muertos he visto muchos, pero milagros nunca. –rieron- fue lo que le contesté al padre cuando me preguntó lo mismo. Y ahora… Trowa.

-Mi historia no es muy interesante. Al parecer soy huérfano, me recogieron unos obreros para trabajar. Nunca se preocuparon siquiera por ponerme un nombre… Al contrario de ti. Trabajé con Trowa Barton en la construcción del Gundam Heavy Arms. Él me tenía especial afecto –Detuvo sus palabras- y me mostró la foto de su hermana y Marimella. Vi cuando lo mataron. Nunca tuve más entrenamiento que mucha capacidad para manejar un Movil Suit, pero el doctor que lo mató, me preguntó si quería el Gundam. Le contesté que sí, y me dijo, entonces llévatelo. Eso es todo. Mi única familia, es el circo, mi hermana está allí.

-Vaya, ustedes tienen sus historias… yo vengo de un linaje de guerreros. Ante las órdenes de la operación Meteoro, me molestó que nos tomaran sólo como máquinas, así que en mi juventud e ignorancia creí que podría cambiar el mundo sólo luchando. Y escapé con Nataku hacia la tierra. 

-Eh… -Quatre vaciló. Todos lo miraron. -¿Alguien quiere café?

-Claro, porqué no.

-si, gracias.

-muy amable.

-yo, por favor.

Trajo la mesa, y depositó un termo, unos tazones, té, café azúcar, dulces y sándwiches.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia, Quatre?

-Creo que no es interesante.

-Ya lo creo. -Duo habló con la boca abierta.- desde que lo supe, me pregunté cómo el hijo de una familia acaudalada y poderosa había caído como piloto. Quiero decir que aparte de Wufei, en nuestro caso se intentó elegir a alguien que no tuviera identidad, ni que nadie lo fuera a extrañar.

-Vaya, creo que tienes razón. –sonrió.-creo que en el fondo, algo debió conmover al doctor… Yo sólo era el hijo consentido de Winner. Y mi padre fue quien le dio asilo y cooperó para la construcción del Gundam Sandrock. Creo que me empeciné en pilotar. Así fue como acabé.

-Mh, no era tanto. Pero creí que tenías una tradición Guerrera que guardar.

-Algo así. 

Ya estaba oscuro. Heero jugaba mirando el fondo de su tazón. Tenía su mejilla apoyada en su puño, y su codo en su pierna. Con la otra mecía el tazón de café. 

-Yo… mi historia es más atravesada… No recuerdo nada de mi primera infancia, si tuve o no familia alguna vez… mi primer recuerdo es de cuando acampé con Orin Lowe la primera vez. Es la confirmación que la muerte del político que tanto motivó la operación Meteoro es real, y no tan sólo una leyenda. 

-Espera, espera. ¿qué tiene que ver eso? El trenzado lo miraba extrañado.

-Mucho.

-¿Y quién era Orin Lowe? ¿Tu padre?

-No lo sé, pero no lo creo. Era un asesino a sueldo. Ésa mismo tarde que me recogió, me dejó en un sitio seguro, y lo ví disparar a Heero Yui. 

Los demás quedaron en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible? 

-y es peor, durante años me entrenó para hacer su mismo trabajo. Durante todo ese tiempo cuidó de mí, nunca supe, pero al parecer no tenía familia. Me enseñó a sobrevivir. Tras algunos años fui a L1, colony Cluster, mi lugar de origen al parecer, con vistas de abandonarme allí. Tenía que terminar un último trabajo. Según él, después del caos yo podría vivir una vida normal. Estudiar, y eso. Pero algo pasó, le dije que ya estaba viejo, pero igual fue y falló. Vi cundo lo mató, un viejo amigo, conocido por ustedes. Dekim Barton. Cuando Orin murió, vagué por las calles sintiéndome vacío. El doctor J me vio, y ofreció ir con él para ser un piloto de Gundam. Seguí el consejo de Orin, y su forma de vida: Vivir según mis sentimientos, es la manera correcta de vivir. Y lo seguí. Una de las misiones de práctica del entrenamiento, era de hacer estallar un edificio. Allí vivía una niña que yo conocía. No podía hacer nada por quienes yo quería… Nada por salvarlos… Entonces Dekim decidió ir a supervisar la contrucción del Gundam y al verme así ordenó que me quitaran los sentimientos. El doctor no lo hizo caso. Y me dijo que viniera a la tierra con el uno. Eso es todo.

-Vaya. 

-Creo que de todos, eres el único que desde el principio merecía pilotar un Gundam. ¿Así que asesino a sueldo? –silencio (extraño) de Duo.- mencionaste que creía era un trabajo, ¿Te referías a esto? ¿Por qué no mataste a Relena? ¿Por qué cuando Oz me capturó no me disparaste?

-No, trabajo de guardaespaldas. No los maté porque no tenía caso. Después de todo, no tenía caso.

-Creí que eras un guerrero, Yui, pero ya veo que te dejar guiar demasiado por tus sentimientos. 

-Wufei, si crees que es una debilidad, estás en un grave error. Si bien los sentimientos entorpecen una misión, y es conveniente suprimirlos, no lo creo del resto de la vida. Una misión no dura para siempre. Ahora mismo no estás luchando, ¿Para qué sigues cargando el movil?

-Según tú, ¿Se es un guerrero sólo cuando se lucha?

-No pretendo ser un guerrero. Sólo soy quien soy, y no otra cosa. Y vivo según mis emociones.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos. La noche ya los cubría y Quatre cabeceaba. Los demás estaban en la tierra, pero él había tenido que viajar desde el espacio. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. Wufei y Trowa fueron a buscar fuego, para encender un brasero, y salieron de allí. 

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Heero?

-Iré a la prueba del cazador. Obtendré mi licencia, y trabajaré como cazador de listas negras. ¿Y tú?

-Seguiré trabajando en las colonias, al menos sé construir moviles con piezas baratas, así podré ayudar en la reconstrucción, ¿No lo crees?

-Mh. Quatre…

-Está roncando. ¿Podrías traerlo aquí?

-Mh, me complacerá el espectáculo.

-no seas pesado.

-y tú aguafiestas. Aquí está. Tu bebé rubio instalado en tu cama por Hee-chan. 

-Oye, ¿seguirás con ése nombre?

-Mh… ¿Te parece Hiroshi? 

-Loco. ¿Trabajarás de Sicario?

-No, haré lo que me dé la gana. No pienso entrar de Preventer. No pienso disparar y cambiar las cosas de nuevo. Orin sufrió durante años por matar a Heero, yo por el general noventa. 

Los otros chicos llegaron con leña, y encendieron fuego. Vieron a un Duo incómodo con Quatre durmiendo a sus pies. Se veía que intentaba acercarse a Heero. Quatre dormía plácidamente en posición fetal. 


	4. nanoda!

En el planetario 2

Extraños Encuentros.

Takeru: Así que eres tú...

Desconocido pelirrojo¡Cuánto tiempo mi pequeño compañero¿Entrenando muy duro? Pero aunque entrenes muy duro, nunca llegarás a ser tan talentoso como Hanamichi Sakuragui! El genio del basketball!

Takeru¡Si eres tu, no cambias¡Hanamichi Sakuragui!

En relalidad, bueno, no era exactamente Hanamichi, era un chico de cosplayer. Pero Takeru no sabía que estaban en una dimensión alterna.

Hanamichi: Si, ya veo, eres mi admirador¿No es así?

En ese momento pasó Hiroshi. Iba en busca de un teléfono para llamar a Ayaka, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algo desorbitados, y en su carrera pasó a llevar algo de los pétalos de rosa que caían alrededor de Takeru.

Taichi: A Hikari no le gustaría ver esto.

Takeru: Pero dime, Hanamichi¿Qué haces por estos lados?

Hanamichi: Vine de vacaciones de entrenamiento, hoy me di un descanso. Pero por ahí anda esa malhumorada de Ayako, creo que le hace falta que le hagan el favor, jajaja.

Ayako (se encontraba detrás suyo)¡Hanamichi Sakuragui!

Hanamichi (Se hace chibi): Eto... Ayako, no sabía que te encontrabas aquí, jejeje...

Ayako¡Cómo te atreves a insultar así a una mujer!

Hanamichi: Pero es que tú no lo eres!

Ayako: Hanamichi... (su ki se elevó a niveles atemorizantemente altos, como a la estratosfera) Ven conmigo ahora... (lo toma de una oreja y lo tira).

Takeru: ..: Vaya... Miró a su lado y vió el histriónico despliegue de energías entre los próximos a concursar en el karaoke, sólo mary se mantenía aparte. Habíase dedicado a observar a las personas, y Yuki y su hermano poseían un temperamento similar. Los demás, incluido su hermano, reian y tonteaban. Por fin se fueron, Takeru fue a buscar u buen asiento por encargo de Jakito. Ellos fueron a la sección donde tenían que estar antes de ser llamados. Por el camino le pareció ver el reflejo de Wars Garurumon, pero aunque siguió aquel reflejo, no pudo alcanzarlo, chocó con Nakano, que venía mareado. El lugar era circular, y estaba lleno de espejos. Shuichi lo recogió, sin ver a Takeru.

Shuichi: Pero Hiro, se suponía que me ibas a ayudar, recuerda, por mi honor, tengo que ganar. Se lo llevó a rastras de allí. Un rubio se inscribió por último en el karaoke. Heero lo observaba. Movió el hombro de Izumi, y lo hizo despertar del byte letargo.

Heero: Hey! No querrás perderte toda la diversión¿O si?

El rubio hacía rato que había dejado su laptop, pensaba darle a su pelirrosa un regalo ese día, pero espero a que desocuparan la taquilla, por mientras se había tomado un café. Había empezado a fumar, pero alguien le indicó un cartel de no fumar, y lo botó fastidiado. Ahora se apoyaba en la ventana puerta. En eso vio su reflejo, que extrañamente se movía, y que abrió la puerta. Entonces notó que no era su reflejo, era un tipo vestido igual a él.

Desconocido: Ah! Entonces tú también viniste de Yuki eiri?

Yuki: Yo soy Yuki.

Desconocido: Si, claro, hasta hablas como él. ¿Y vas a concursar?

Yuki: No es de tu incumbencia.

Deconocido: Ah, yo no en todo caso. (Que tipo mas loco, pensó)

Yuki renunció a fumar, y fue en busca de Izumi y Heero, a quienes encontró junto a Tohma, cuidandole un asiento, y les contó lo sucedido.

Izumi: A lo mejor las destemporalidades sumadas al descontrol parcial de la epoca, llevo a un repetido intercambio de informacion que eclosiono...blablabla.

Heero: O sea, alguien de la matrix se volvió loco.

Tohma: Diste en el clavo.

Yuki: Permiso, tengo algo que hacer.

Shindou notaba a su amigo un poco distante, y callado. Tenía los rodillas juntas como las solía usar Shindou después que empezó con Yuki... Y bueno, antes también, y los hombros bajos. Todos estaban bastante nerviosos. A Yamato le entraron unas terribles ganas de mear.

Yamato: Oye, Tai, acompáñame al baño...

Taichi: Desde cuándo actúas como mujer? Oye, y qué vas a hacer en el baño?

Yamato¡Mear pues! Se puso rojo.

Taichi: Está bien, te acompaño. (Caminando) Oye, tu no sabes si...

Yamato: Wars garurumon...

Taichi¿Qué?

Yamato:. Es Wars garurumon...

Taichi: Es cierto...

En eso un cosplayer se acerca, vestido de Wars Garurumon.

Cosplyer vestido de Wars Garurumon¡Hola, soy Wars Garurumon! (gesticulando como patadas)

Yamato: Amigo cuanto tiempo...

Wars Garurumon: Eh? °°:

Yamato: Yo...

Taichi¿Agumón?

Alguien grita desde atrás¡Oye, a la sala!

Wars Garurumon: Eh... Te veo después (corre)

Taichi¡Agumón, amigo, cuanto tiempo!

Cosplayer de Dragón: Yo no soy Agumón, soy Agosto Sangriento...

Taichi: Si, ya se de tu amor por los disfraces, casi no te recononozco.

Wars Garurumon¡Hey, lagarto, ven rápido!

Dragón: Voy volandooo!

Yamato: (Reponiéndose del impacto) ¿Porqué estarán tan fríos?

Taichi: No lo se, amigo, pero pase lo que pase, traeremos a Agumon y a Wars Garurumon de vuelta.

Yamato: Si

Juntan los antebrazos en forma cruzada, y corren al baño entre luces horizontales de atardecer (final de anime, con un atardecer de comercial de cerveza cristal)

Llegó el momento de subirse al escenario, y cantar. Jakito estaba lista con la cámara de video otra vez. Sacaron los turnos por suerte. Primero le tocó a Shuichi y a Hiroshi. Cuando subieron, se les preguntó que canción, iba a acontestar Shindou, pero Nakano se adelantó y respondió: Sobakasu.

Como de costumbre, todos empezaron a apaludir. Al menos salvaron, con Nakano actuando como chica... Nadie se dio cuanta que se habia estrellado contra una chica que ahopra actuaba como Nakano. Bueno, Tohma se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada para tener algo que contar. Despues le tocó el turno a Duo, todos esperaron a ver qué iba a cantar, pero eligió hacer solo una a dos voces, dijo que por ser su nombre duo, podia cantar a duo solo. Así que se puso a cantar Daisuke y Veemon. Yamato, con su voz de hombre, extrañamente eligió Just Wild Beat, del cual inventó una adaptación, que aprovechó de lucir. Llevó además una guitara electrica, que pidio prestada. Por último les tocó el turno a Mimí y Sora, quienes eligieron Revolution, de Utena. Al final, el público les exigió algo parte del Show: Fans service. jeje. Y todos babosearon cuando lo hicieron.

Por último subió Yuki. Shuichi ya se había ido a sentar entre el publico, y lo miró soprendido. La melodía que pidió Yuki era perfecta para su voz, aunque no tenía talento ni entrenamiento. Kimi no tame ni, se llamaba la canción.

Tatsuha se sorprendió despertando junto a Wufei, en la sala de cine. Subió corriendo, y alcanzó a ver a su hermano cantando. Casi se muere del susto.

Una vez acabado el karaoke, los concursante esperaron fuera mientras se hacía el cosplay. Tohma había conversado con dos chicos muy amables, se parecían tanto a su querido Eiri... Se llamaban Yukito uno, y Toya el otro. Hasta los nombres eran parecidos, pero las personalidades invertidas. Joe andaba por ahí conversandole a Izzy de los mangas que se había comprado, los demás comentaban sobre el concurso. Ken, que había estado con Trowa y Quatre jugando cartas, se les unieron también. Fue en eso que dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, un fuerte sonido, que hizo que el dormido Wufei llegara corriendo donde ellos. Apareció en los brazos de todos una extraña pulsera, y tendieron a ir al lugar del ruido: A la calle. Un digimon empezó a comer las luces de neon de la estación central. Justo venían el par de cosplayers, y Taichi y Yamato los agarraron del cuello, y poco menos los lanzaron contra aquel Digimon, que la computadora de Izzy registró como Opusdeimon, uno de los digimon mas peligroso del area. Entonces ambos chicos, los cosplyer, se sacaron sus capuchas, y se mearon.

�¡No eran digimons!

Estaban perdidos, sin digimons, como iban a sobrevivir?

Un chico estaba en la espalda de opusdeimon, que se elevó, y mientas se elevaba les gritó:

Chico¡Nos vemos en plaza Italia!

Shuichi: (Viendolo alejarse) ¿Dónde diablos queda eso?

Yuki: Una plaza con un caballo que pasamos¿Recuedas?

Duo (mira aterrorizado a Yuki) A... ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ir hasta allá otra vez?

El terror cunde. La oscuridad ayuda a su transporte. Mimí se abraza cálidamente a Sora, ambas tienen los labios hinchados.

Sora: Siento... Siento que mi cosmos va en aumento... ¡No! no iremos a pie si yo puedo impedirlo! Y aparece todo el aparatoso chance de luces y cosas, y aparece Garudamon.

Mimi: Suban!

Suben todos.

Shuichi¿Y por que no lo hicieron antes?

Sora¡Porque no sabíamos como hacerlo!

Y vuelan a su nuevo destino.

Nota de autor: Si, ya lo se, esto esta loco. El capitulo me fue borrado unas cuantas veces de mi computador, creo que algo no quiere que esta fic funcione. Cualquier duda o idea, no duden en dirigirla a 


End file.
